Angels and Demons
by CBarbie92
Summary: And the armies of god, the Angels, will reign down on the demons and save the human race. Yet one Angel will change the ways and save the humans with a demon at her side. Alucard/OC. Pip/Seras. Rated T-M
1. Demons

**Chapter 1**

**Demons**

**A/N: **Finally my poll winning story makes an appearance!!! Anyone with anything nasty or rude to say can suck my dick because I ain't changing a damn thing!! Enjoy!!!!

* * *

_Our Dearest Ana,_

_ If you are reading this, your mother and I are no longer with you. This letter is our apology, our apology for lying to you for the past twenty-three years of your life. Illiana, you are not the sweet little human girl you grew up as, you are our sweet little angel of the night. You were created for a purpose, to kill the demon hidden within the bowels of Hellsing, and tip the scale in an upcoming war. Your mother and I decided that your purpose should be your decision. I never wanted to see my baby girl fight in a war, but you must, and you may choose your side. Good luck Illiana, we love you, always._

Illiana Blackwell's parents left that letter for her after their gruesome death only a month ago. Growing up in London, twenty-three year old Illiana was very aware of the creatures that took her parents; she just wasn't braced for being one of them.

She looked up from the note and peered through the Hellsing gates, rusted and worn. The snow fell silently as she reached into her pocket to grip the gold dagger there, as if making sure it was still in its place.

A creak split the cold air as she pushed open the gates and she could almost see the soldiers of Hellsing moving about their home. Soldiers who seemed to die right along with their leader.

Some think the great Integra Hellsing was poisoned; others think she worked herself to death. But all know that with the fall of Hellsing, the vampires disappeared. So it was a great shock to the queen when they reappeared, and took Illiana's parents.

The halls of the great stone building were dark and damp; holes in the ceiling let the snow fall through and made it colder inside than out.

As she reached the door to her goal she took a deep breath, readying her self before pushing it open. "Get her!"

Illiana felt herself fall almost weightlessly down the stairs before she crashed into a firm chest. She whimpered only a little as she pulled the dagger out her side that stabbed her when she fell.

"Is she dead?"

"No. I can smell her, her blood is still warm."

"Then get down there and kill her!"

"Yes sir."

Illiana struggled, trying to stand and hide. She froze solid as arms wrapped around her waist, "Ah ah, don't move."

Her breath became heavy as she looked up. The face that loomed above her was handsome but dead. The skin was deathly pale and eyes were blood red, white hair tickled her face as he lay her on her back. She whimpered as his cold hands grabbed the end of her bloodied white sweater.

"Shh. My first drink from a freak?" he smirked, "I guess you'll do."

He lifted the sweater and stopped just under her breasts. Her hand flew into his hair as he slowly dragged his tongue along her bloody flesh. When he stopped she looked at him. His hair was going black from root to tip as if someone had poured ink over his head.

"Where the hell is she!"

"We're still looking sir! But we heard voices. Someone is down here with her!"

"Then kill them both!"

Alucard looked down at the quivering woman on the floor. She still held the ends of his hair in her hands. Her violet eyes were cloudy and her dark hair was stained with blood, "What do you want me to do?"

Illiana trained her eyes on him, the violet orbs flashed red, "Kill them."

He grinned wide, "If that's what you want...Mina."

* * *

_ "Mina!"_

_ A dark chuckle erupted through dark air of the graveyard, "She's gone Count. Long gone from here."_

_ "Give her to me!"_

_ "I will not! Never will I hand over anything to you!" a hand raised up, bringing down a dagger into his chest, "And I don't care how bad you bloody want it!"_

_ The vampire cried out, falling back against the stone of a grave marker. He looked up to see a cross being held before his face, "She will never be yours count. She is a child of God, an Angel! Never will she be paired with a child of the devil, never!"_

_ "…Mina…"_

_ "Do not call her name."_

_ "Mina…"_

_ "I said do not! For generations you will follow by the orders of my children! Her children!"_

_ "Mina!"_

_ "The Hellsing family will own you and you will never be free."_

_ "MINA!"_

_ "So it is commanded by the Arc Angel Gabrielle! And by God!"_


	2. Angels

**Chapter 2**

**Angels**

"Oh bugger. My bloody head feels like it's going to split open." Illiana sat up slowly from her bed. Sitting on the edge for a minute before standing. She had had the most gruesome dream, blood and screams and a man licking her stomach. The female blushed, "That was one twisted dream."

She ran a hand through her hair and walked along her oversized home. She walked into the kitchen and noticed something on the table. She picked up the bloody dagger, "The hell?"

"What's wrong my little freak? Don't you remember last night?"

The woman screamed and pulled away from Alucard, only to have him chuckle and grab her, spinning her to face him. She stared at his face for a minute, "Last night really happened?"

"Of course it did. I'm hurt that you don't remember me."

"Remember you? How could I not remember the Prince of Darkness? I've fucking dreamt about you since the night my parents died!" The woman glared at him her eyes turning red before she turned to storm from the kitchen.

Alucard chuckled and placed her on the counter. He took his time taking off his hat, glasses, and coat, getting comfortable before putting his hands on either side of the woman on the counter, "Open your mouth."

"No."

Alucard smirked, "Open it." He growled.

Illiana smirked and raised her hands. Alucard grabbed them and slammed them back onto the counter. Her eyes flashed a more vibrant red and she pushed back, snarling. Alucard grinned at the sight of her mature fangs. "You changed last night."

"What?" she spoke so fast she bit her tongue and Alucard grabbed her chin, bringing his lips to hers. Now Illiana had been kissed a thousand times but never like this. It was so deep, as if he was trying to taste everything she had.

Alucard laughed deeply in his throat when he saw her dazed face as he pulled away, "Did my little freak like that?"

Illiana blinked a few times, "You will stop calling me a freak."

Alucard chuckled, "It's what you are, a created vampire. But…you're different."

The woman jumped down from the counter, "I know I'm different." She turned back to face him, "I have some things you need to see."

* * *

Alucard scanned through the papers quickly; "These letters and notes mean nothing to me."

Illiana rolled her eyes, "These letters and notes are about you! All the way back to your enslavement by the Hellsing hand." The woman stormed to the other side of the room, "My parents kept all of this from me."

"So you were coming to kill me?" Alucard stood and cornered the woman, "They sent a freak to kill me? Others have done better."

The woman put a finger on his chest and pushed, causing the demon to raise his brows, "I read through those notes. Possibly a thousand times." She walked around him and picked a paper from the ground, "They made me look like Mina. The gypsy woman you fell in love with all those years ago."

Alucard growled at that, "You think I didn't notice? Stupid humans, I have no heart anymore!"

"Really, then why did you kiss me?"

Alucard grinned wickedly, "Your blood-"

"No no…your blood." Illiana shoved a paper in his face. "All those times you were splattered through halls…they used your blood, to make me."

The vampire growled, "Lies!"

"I have lived through the lies you speak of! For twenty-three years I have wondered why blood looked appealing! Why I became violent when I was angry! Why I hate the daylight more than anything! And the entire reason was because they wanted to be rid of you!" she stepped closer still and violently grabbed his hand, holding it still as she grabbed the white glove.

Alucard grinned so wide it seemed as if his mouth would fall from his face. Illiana slumped to the floor with the white gloves in her hands. She hunched herself over and started to shake, "And now I want to be rid of them…I have chosen my side."

The vampire held out his ungloved hands, "You are a lucky freak." She looked up at him, her eyes flooded with tears and back to the soft violet color. "Yes, a very very lucky freak."

* * *

"Why are we here?"

"I have some…companions that need to be awakened."

Illiana looked up at the building sadly. A horrid smell wafted through the cold air and she covered her mouth and nose. Alucard looked over his shoulder at her, "The blood from the men that were after you yesterday. Do you know who they were?"

"No, I never got a good look at them. They probably followed me."

"Hm." Alucard stepped into the mausoleum on the Hellsing grounds and paused at the site of the large, decorative tombstone in the middle of the floor. He inclined his head and muttered something that sounded like, "My master."

Illiana walked around him to one of the plates on the wall. "Seras Victoria." She said softly.

The male vampire stepped around her and moved her out of the way as he punched a hole in the cement. He proceeded to gently pull the coffin from it and lay it on the ground. He lifted the lid and reached out his hand. Placing it on the shoulder of the blond girl inside.

Illiana's eyes widened, "She so young. She looks only about two years younger than me."

Alucard ignored her and shook the girl lightly, "Police Girl. Get up."

The blond groaned and rolled over, yawning but not opening her eyes. Alucard stood and walked to the other side of the small mausoleum. From the short distance Illiana could see the plate that read, Pip Bernadotte.

The nosferatu punched through the cement and violently dropped the coffin to the floor. The lid popped open and out popped a man with an extremely long braid. He immediately shot up and began to rub his head, "Ce que la baise etait celle!? Vous ne pourriez pas me reveiller doucement?!"

Alucard rolled his eyes, "What need do I have to waking you gently? Idiot."

Seras sat up in her coffin, her dazed blue eyes lolled around the room a bit before landing on Alucard, "Master!"

"Hello police girl." Alucard flashed his gaze to Illiana, causing Seras to look over at her.

"Who is this?"

Illiana smiled sweetly at the young woman, her violet eyes entrancing the young vampire, "My name is Illiana. Nice to meet you."

"Illiana." The nightwalker repeated slowly.

Pip slinked from his coffin and floated to Seras'. Illiana's eyes widened as his body turned to a black mist that coiled around the female. Seras rolled her blue eyes as he rematerialized and snuggled into her ample chest, "My peu d'amour."*

He looked over Illiana quickly, "My my Alucard. Such a pretty woman no? I had no clue you could feel such things anymore." He said cockily to his fellow vampire, the words mashed with his extremely heavy French accent.

Alucard hit the man hard over the head. Seras then noticed her masters flesh hands, "Master! Your gloves! Their gone!"

* * *

"So you freed my master?"

Illiana nodded, "I felt I had to." The woman looked down at the white gloves in her hands. She immediately stopped and shot up from her seat. She moved to the window and slammed the curtains closed.

Alucard smirked, "The sun is rising."

"It doesn't burn us ma dame." Pip started.

"I know. I don't like it."

Alucard then began to chuckle, it pissed the woman off and her eyes turned red. She then snarled at him, "Shut up!"

Seras' eyes widened, "She's a vampire!"

Alucard smirked, "Really police girl, do you think I would spend my time around a random human?"

Pip decided to invade the woman's personal space, "You have very intriguing eyes ma dame. Deux belles piscines de violette." *

Illiana blushed lightly, "Thank you."

Seras grabbed the end of the French-man's hair and tugged harshly, "…bloody idiot."

* * *

***My little love.**

***Two beautiful pools of violet.**


	3. No Heart

**Chapter 3**

**No Heart**

"So your parents were killed by…"

"Vampires." Illiana finished.

Alucard rolled his eyes and lent back onto the woman's couch. "Police Girl, you and I both know that freaks killed her parents."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Freaks or not. They are the pawns, the first brigade, and the scouts. More will be coming and my parents expect me to fight."

"Tha' may be true ma dame. But do you wan' to?"

Illiana watched as Pip sat down next to Seras. She eyed all three of them, these dark soldiers of Hellsing that looked like nothing more than humans sitting in her living room.

"Yes."

Alucard laughed loudly, "Well well then. Bring it on."

* * *

"I always find myself asking you why we're here."

Alucard smirked at the woman, "This time we have some different things to pick up."

"Well can we make it quick? I have to get to work."

Seras hugged the older woman's arm, "What do you do?"

"I teach ballet to young girls."

The blond went extremely sparkly eyed and hugged tighter to Illiana's arm, "That's so cute!"

The woman nodded, "Yes they are cute."

Alucard watched the two women silently. Yes, a dancer…a young girl with an extremely beautiful talent. He remembered.

_ "Alucard, come here." The vampire moved to the side of the queen, she gently took hold of his cold hand as his master rolled her blue eyes, "I want you to see someone. Bring her in."_

_ A young girl, no older then twelve, entered the room by herself, a bright smile on her face. She curtsied to the queen, her thin-skirted leotard floating around her._

_ The queen nodded to the girl before raising her hand and having the piano in the corner start to play. The girl moved in slow circles, almost gliding across the floor. The young Integra puffed at her cigar quietly as Alucard watched the girl float across the floor. _

_ He leaned down towards the old woman, "What is this you show me?"_

_ "Beauty my dear Alucard. Dead or alive the things you see must addle your mind."_

_ The monster smirked, "I love the gruesome and darkness I see."_

_ The queen gave her own smirk, "Because you're accustomed my dear. You need to see the things of which gruesome and dark are not apart. Where elegance and light reigns."_

Alucard dropped the heavy metal cases on the table. Seras pulled the biggest case to the floor and opened it happily. Illiana stared in awe at the giant bazooka that the small young woman lifted with ease, "Um, Seras, isn't that heavy?"

"Of course not." The blond swung the gun onto her shoulder, "Light as a feather."

The prince of darkness opened a case and pulled out two massive guns, one was silver, and the other black. He kissed each one before slipping them into his jacket and grabbing another two cases. "Let's see what Walter left for us."

Seras sat on the floor like a child and he opened the first case and laid eyes on the automatic machine gun with ammo belts. He glanced up at the violet-eyed woman who watched curiously. He shook his head and moved the case to the side before opening the other one, he grinned, "Perfect."

Illiana's eyes widened as Alucard looked over his glasses at her. He pulled out what looked like a jumble of metal and threw it to her. Alucard unfolded a piece of paper, "Artemis is a collapsible bow with collapsible arrows that can be hidden well. The tips of the arrows are made with the melted metal of the cross from St. Johns Cathedral."

The dark prince then tossed the woman one of the arrows; it was about the size of a small dart until she pressed a little button and it extended to full size, she gasped as she did the same to the bow.

Alucard chuckled, "Well isn't this an interesting feature! For close combat the string becomes a compact UV ray that can slice through almost anything."

Upon pressing another button the string of the bow lit up a pulsing blue. Illiana's eyes widened, "Oh…wow. This is dangerous isn't it?" she asked stupidly.

The dark prince just smiled creepily, "It gets the job done."

"Speaking of jobs, I have one to do." Illiana started, packing the weapon back up.

Alucard handed the many silver cases to Seras, "Police girl, take these back with you, and watch the idiot."

The violet-eyed woman looked over him as they exited the large mansion, "You're not coming with me are you?"

"Is there a problem my little freak?"

She rolled her eyes, "I can't let you into a room of young girls like that. You must-"

"Woof!"

Illiana stopped before she pressed the unlock button to her blue Mini. She raised a brow at the black dog that sat and watched her silently. 'Is this better my little freak?' a voice said in her head.

She shrugged as he hopped into the car, "It's better than nothing."

* * *

"A puppy!"

Alucard lay on the floor lazily as the little girls proceeded to pet him excitedly, 'I am not a puppy you foolish humans.'

Illiana giggled and the young girls turned to her, "What's his name Miss Llana?"

The woman stopped to think before smiling, "Prince."

"Hi prince!"

Alucard gave a low, soft bark back to the girls. Illiana came over and ushered them back to the center of the floor. "Alright little ones, time to get to work."

The male vampire watched closely as the woman instructed the young girls so sweetly, kindly. The little girls were almost like she was all those years ago when she danced for the queen.

They were like little angels moving across the floor. The perfect picture like the angels Alucard had seen in the paintings of churches many times. The day ended and the girls pet him once again as parents came for the young ones.

Illiana changed the song on the player and let her hair down, facing the mirror. Alucard lifted his head as she spun across the floor as the music played.

_Dancing bears_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory,_

The woman gasped as she felt cold hands in hers and her ballet turned to a waltz, "You dance Alucard?"

He stayed silent and she noticed his face. So serious and concentrated, Illiana was surprised as she spun across the floor with the vampire as if they had done it a thousand times. She put her head on his chest and Alucard snapped open his once closed eyes, startled by the close, soft, warm, contact.

The prince of darkness stopped the familiar dance and lifted the woman's chin, planting a soft kiss on her lips. Illiana knew this was out of character for the vampire.

How someone so sadistic could be so, passionate was beyond her. The kiss deepened and she buried her hands in his hair. Everything moved so fast and before she knew it, Illiana's back was to the wall and the nosferatu was trailing kisses to her neck.

She listened intently to his breathing, and he listened to her, "Mina…"

Illiana's eyes flashed red and she pushed the vampire away from her. She only glared at him before gathering her things and stomping from the studio. She moved quickly into her car and pulled off, not bothering to wait for him.

He knew the way back to her condo and he would probably get there before her. She madly whipped at her tears. How could she be so foolish? So stupid as to fall for something that had no heart? At least…no heart for her.


	4. Wake Me Up

**Chapter 4**

**Wake Me Up**

She moaned as his mouth covered her breast and his hands clutched her hips. Cold skin on cold skin still felt like a burning fire to the undead, and the passion made the air thick. Heavy breaths and moans rose in volume as paces picked up and grasps became tighter. None of this could be real.

Alucard watched silently as the slowly changing female nightwalker turned in her sleep. Occasionally making the most luscious sounds. Her dark chocolate hair sprawled across the white sheets and tears streaking her sleeping face.

Illiana moaned again, causing Alucard to clench his teeth at how the sound made him feel. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her from the bed, red eyes glared at him and she suddenly started to sweat, a blush rising on her pale face.

"Don't fucking touch me."

He stayed silent and just looked at her as she walked from the bed to the window. The room fell quiet for a moment, "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing."

"Liar." She turned her still damp eyes to him, "You're in my head. You won't leave me alone. I can't even sleep anymore."

"Don't sleep."

She hugged herself, Alucard only noticing the strap of her long, white, nightgown falling down her shoulder. Illiana felt her throat clench shut and gently rubbed it, trying to ignore how dizzy she was.

"I'm human, I have to sleep."

"Do not deny what you are."

"I'm not denying anything! My skin is still warm as is my blood."

Alucard smirked, "Afraid to become what you are." He scoffed, "I am disgraced at having my blood in your veins."

Illiana turned on him, her complexion pale and tired, and her eyes no longer red. Her once almost honey/caramel skin was now almost paper white, "I'm…not afraid…to be something …I'm not." She said slowly, weakly.

"You're slowly dying your human life." He said eerily, as he stepped closer.

She shied away from him, almost like a kitten from a large dog. Alucard followed her from the room. Pip gently grabbed her, "What iz ze' matter madam?"

"Get off me!"

Illiana pulled away so quickly that her world started to spin. Alucard watched lazily as she clutched at the walls to stay standing.

Seras hugged her master's arm, "What's happening?"

"She's dying police girl."

The other female in the room was still fighting her spinning thoughts. She grabbed for the decorated dagger that was on the coffee table and missed among her messed vision, knocking over a glass vase.

It shattered to the floor and she lay on her back, helpless. Alucard stood over her before getting on his knees next to her, "You look like a dying angel."

Illiana felt the abnormally thick tears run down her face. The tears of blood that the nosferatu whipped away, promptly licking his finger. Her violet eyes looked around the ceiling, her panic coming back.

"You need to rest." She heard Alucard say, "It'll be over soon."

* * *

_"She doesn't need to be involved in this."_

_ "She has no choice! She is our weapon, we control her!"_

_ The man put his hands on the table, wisps of his blonde hair falling into his glasses covered eyes, "She is my daughter!"_

_ "That you created with your wife for the benefit of this project! The two of you experimented on her under my order and she will fight this war under my orders!"_

_ The female in the room touched her husband's shoulder, her almost blood red ringlets bouncing in her face, "Darling, we have no choice in this."_

_ The other man tucked his extremely long white hair behind his ear, "Smart girl. Now where is the child?"_

_ The male scientist ignored his wife's comforting hand, and clenched his fist in his lab-coat pocket, "Illiana."_

_ A little girl walked in with a doll in her hand. The doll sported a pink tutu and pink angel wings, "Pa?"_

_ The white haired man smirked greedily at the young girl, "Come with me child, you have things to learn."_

Illiana opened her eyes slowly. She remembered that day so clearly. After her lesson her parents made her drink this strange thing, and she forgot so much, only remembering moving into a new house and having her parents tell her that she could choose her own life.

"I do believe dat our angel iz awake."

Blond blurred the woman's vision before Seras' big smile was seen, "How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty." Her voice was extremely hoarse and soft. It sounded almost as if it was painful.

Alucard lazily walked through the wall, "Get out you two."

Seras and Pip quickly exited the room and Alucard sat on the edge of the bed. Illiana looked over at him, "What happened?" she asked, her voice a low whisper.

He grinned sadistically, "You died."

She watched quietly as he took off his hat and heavy red coat, putting his glasses on the nightstand. She slowly started to notice that she could hear the heartbeats of the humans in the building, and could smell the blood in their veins.

Alucard sighed as he slit the palm of his hand and held it over the woman's face. Unlike Seras, Illiana licked his palm then grabbed his wrist, using the leverage to sit up fully in the bed. She licked the blood from her lips before pressing them to his.

The prince grunted as her fangs scraped his lip before she hungrily kissed across his jaw and down his neck. He growled sensually as her fangs pierced his skin. Alucard could smell her arousal and he was sure she could smell his.

Her first drink of blood was making her almost drunk. Her lust was emanating from every pore. Illiana moaned as he grabbed her nightgown and pulled it from her top half. Alucard bit into her chest, just above her naked breast.

Illiana saw the pain as blissful pleasure and she wasn't sure what smell was filling her nose but she loved it. "Alucard…" she managed behind her moans.

The prince groaned in response and sat up, rubbing a cold hand over her cold face. She arched up at his absence and watched him with curious red eyes.

Alucard grinned at her, "My blood raised your sexual awareness of me."

She rolled over, putting her back to him then rolled back. "I wanna know everything about her."

"About who?"

"Mina. What she was like, did she love you?"

The undead man visibly winced, "I will never know if she really loved me. Sex can be for many different things, especially to humans."

Illiana sat up, "Go on."

"I stole her, from a small caravan she was part of. She hated me for a long time. I had killed her father and brother in order to secure her."

"How long did she stay with you?"

"Months. I had heard of the humans looking for her, so I hid."

The new vampire put her chin in hands, listening intently, "She warmed up to you over that time."

Alucard nodded "She was outgoing and headstrong." He looked over Illiana, "She was a wild spirit, and you are nothing like her." The vampire had caught on that she wanted to know in order to figure out why he saw her like that. Looks or not, she was not Mina.

He stood and loomed over her, "You are an angel in a world of demons."


	5. I Want To

**Chapter 5**

**I Want To**

"I really don't want to go to jail tonight."

Alucard chuckled eerily, "Humans are so stupid. They will never see us coming."

Illiana tugged on the sleeves of her black turtleneck, "Are the weapons necessary? If they're so stupid killing is a little much right?"

"You have a lot to learn, you don't think like a nosferatu."

She bit her bottom lip, "Sorry."

He put a hand on her cheek, "Don't apologize. As much I would love to have us simply drink each other's blood, we can't survive like that."

She blushed, "Oh."

"It iz all clear Alucard!"

Alucard stood to his full height, "Alright police girl, you know what to do."

"Yes sir my master!"

Illiana could still hear the ringing in her ears as the blood bank's doors exploded off their hinges. Seras chirped happily from her position atop one of the other buildings, "I did it!"

"Well done police girl."

Illiana stopped rubbing her ears to follow the dark prince into the small building, "Couldn't we have just walked through the walls?"

"Yes. But police girl has been _dying _to use her weapon." He said before laughing darkly at his little joke.

The woman approached a cabinet and placed an empty bag on the counter, "If you say so." She reached for the handle on the cabinet, "This is locked."

"Pull my dear."

Illiana did as she was told and pulled the door clean off the hinges without using much effort, "Whoa."

"Alucard! Ze police are on ze way! We must hurry!"

The woman started to move at faster pace, putting armfuls of blood packets into the bag at one time. In her rush she dropped one, stepping on it. The cease of movement and the smell of blood caught Alucard's attention. "Illiana!"

She looked up at him; her red eyes wide open in a trance before looking back down, hungrily, at the blood on the floor. The man forcefully grabbed her upper arm, "Stop behaving like a starved freak! Do not lower yourself to such a scum of a level."

Seres hung her head at the sounds of her master yelling at the woman. Being called a freak actually really did hurt, but she also knew how hard it was for Illiana to keep her control.

* * *

"You are not a freak."

Illiana turned back to her window and whipped her eyes, simply smearing the bloody tears, "I know…"

Alucard clenched his fist as her voice cracked, "You simply need training."

She nodded this time, not trusting herself to speak. After a moment of silence she took a deep breath, "Are you apologizing to me?"

"No." Alucard said bluntly, "I'm reinforcing the truth. You are not a freak."

"Don't you mean reinforcing a lie? Last time I checked I wasn't born a vampire. I was born human and my blood was grown in a tube and forced into me. I think that qualifies me as a freak."

Alucard set a fresh packet of blood on the nightstand, "My blood is in your veins. That makes you a true vampire. Now drink."

"I'm not thirsty."

"I will not go through this again. Another fledgling that will not drink." He said almost to himself.

"I am not your fledgling! I will drink when I well feel like it!"

The nosferatu smirked at her, "Are you defying me?"

"Yes, I am." She tried to come off big and tall but squeaked when he backed her against the vast window.

"So now you think that you are my master."

"I have your gloves. I have the power to put them back on you." She said, poking his chest. "I also can kill you."

He stepped closer, pinning her body with his, "That is true…but you won't kill me."

Alucard swore he saw a flash of violet in her eyes, a color that he found he missed before she said, "H-how do you know I wont?"

He casually grabbed the packet, tearing off the top, "Because whether you think so or not, I know you."

Illiana found herself fighting the urge to lick her lips as he sipped the blood. She was anticipating the feel of his lips and the warm blood in his mouth and when it finally came she melted.

Alucard kissed her a little more after the blood was gone and pulled away, chuckling, "You want me to feed to you?"

She nodded, starring at his lips, occasionally glancing at his eyes.

"With my mouth?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, barring her fangs gently, "Yes."

"As you wish."

* * *

The darkness was pleasant and the warmth felt extremely good. Alucard managed to roll over in the pleasantly cramped coffin and wrap his arms around the woman. Pulling her into his chest, forcing her to smell the gunpowder in his shirt. She loved it.

"Alucard." she whispered softly.

He opened his red eyes and peered down at her before closing the again, "Alucard." She whispered once more.

He grunted and kissed her forehead. "The sun is still up."

"I know."

"Then go back to sleep. You start training tomorrow. And we need to get you your own coffin."

Illiana snuggled closer to his chest and whined, causing him to chuckle his dark chuckle, "You want to stay with me?"

"I feel safer."

The vampire titled her chin, "Did you sleep?"

She bit her lip, her fangs becoming visible to the man, "No."

"Do you need me to tire you out?" Alucard smirked, crawling so he was on top of her.

She moaned as she felt his privates rub against hers, "I'm not sure I approve of this."

He kissed her neck, "Why not my angel?"

"We're not…well…"

He licked up to her ear and she almost screamed, "We're not what?"

"I don't want to be your toy!"

Alucard ran a hand through her hair and kissed her full on the lips, opening the lid of the coffin and sitting up without breaking the embrace. "You're not a toy."

She nodded, "You tease me and make me feel like you can use me whenever you want."

The nosferatu kissed her again, pouring out love and passion that was pent up over hundreds of years. She stared at him and he put his forehead on hers, "I will never use you. If you want to make something of this…"

"I barely know you."

"If you truly have my blood you know more about me than anyone."

She nodded, that was true. "Do you love me?"

"I want to."

Illiana then started to laugh. "I'm having a hard time believing this. The famous Alucard wants to love."

"My heart may no longer beat. But I still have one."

She smiled and kissed his head, "I'm not sure I can say I love you. At least not yet."

He smirked and laughed demonically, "You will."


	6. Possesions

**Chapter 6**

**Possessions **

"Sir, we found the girl."

The figure in the grand chair shifted his position, "And the people who tried to kill her?"

"Already taken care of sir."

The chair swiveled and revealed a young man, no older than twenty five with long, flowing, white hair and, sharp, handsome features. He trained his deep, blue eyes on the man at the door, "By whom?"

The soldier gulped, "Alucard sir."

"She didn't kill him?!"

"N-no sir. I fact, he's staying with her. She's removed his gloves and-"

"Dammit!" the man interrupted, "After what I went through all the trouble of killing her insolent parents!" he knocked over an expensive glass as he stood, his hair flowing around him. He approached the soldier in the door and grabbed the front of his shirt, "Where is she?"

"S-sir. You don't plan to-?"

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"I can have the coordinates to you within the hour."

The man smiled and released him, dusting off the soldier's jacket, "Good man. I need to retrieve my angel and teach her all over again. This is so tedious, but I trust that you will get done whatever I ask?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Good, now get away from me."

The man almost glided back to his seat, settling in it and grabbing the nearest picture frame from the many in the room. It was of Illiana in the park, completely unaware of her picture being taken.

He was obsessed and unafraid to share it with the world.

As he placed the picture down, the soldier reentered the room, "Here you are sir."

"I've decided to stay put." He said, waving his hands dismissively, "Smoke her out. I want her and that monster insecure so that I can simply pluck her from his ashes."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"You want me to sleep in that?"

"Yes."

"Alone?"

Alucard smirked, "If you stay with me, there won't be much sleeping."

Illiana blushed and stepped into the white coffin, it was cushioned in white silk, and curvy gold lines decorated the outside. She had been slightly shocked when Alucard and Pip had returned with it. Seras had whined about her own not being pretty too.

Alucard had put it in place of her bed and scribbled on it with red permanent marker. He said it would protect her.

Illiana sat down on the plush insides, "It's comfy."

The nosferatu felt as though he was nurturing another fledgling. He knelt down on one knee next to the coffin as the woman tried to get comfortable, "Sweet dreams my angel."

Illiana blushed but rolled her eyes anyway, "Bloody idiot."

Pip sighed and squeezed Seras' waist a bit tighter as Alucard reentered the living room. "Iz she comfortable?"

"She's fine."

Seras folded her arms and pouted, "Of course of course. Gently ease her into her coffin eh? We won't treat her like me, just drop her in it and tie it up."

Pip chuckled and Alucard rolled his eyes, "Just go to sleep police girl."

"I'm bored master." The girl retorted, "There is nothing to do. I'd much rather be sleeping with this fool in a dark hole."

Pip licked her neck, "I vould love to arrange dat mi amour."

Alucard walked away as if he never heard them, he retrieved his coffin from the corner and dragged it to the other woman's room, "Master! Now you're babysitting her?"

The no life king sighed as he closed the door, drowning out his fledgling. He dropped his coffin on the floor with a dull clunk. Illiana's coffin lid didn't budge. He removed all of his clothing except his deep red pants and climbed into his own coffin, sighing deeply as he closed the lid.

Illiana couldn't remember the last time she had slept this good. It was so soft and pleasantly warm, and dark. She found that she loved it, having her own coffin. As she slowly fell into a deeper sleep, memories ripped at the forefront of her mind.

_"No Illiana do it again!"_

_ Little Illiana grabbed the dagger in her five-year-old hands, "Like this?" her small voice shook and tears fell. She hated being yelled at._

_ The man knelt next to her, his white hair ghosting over her skin. He gently took the knife from her hands, "I'm sorry little one."_

_ She nodded and rubbed her tears away on his shoulder. The man stood and held out his hand, "Can you promise me something dear?"_

_ The little girl looked up at the man, soaking in his beautiful features and blue eyes, "Yes sir." She answered in her small voice._

_ "Promise me you'll be mine when you grow into a beautiful woman. That you'll stay with me?"_

_ She put her thumb in her mouth and nodded, she had no idea what she was promising then._

Illiana eased open the lid of her coffin and slipped out of it. She crawled to Alucard's coffin and knocked on it gently. "Alucard. Alucard wake up."

The lid of the old, black, coffin creaked open, "What?" he almost growled.

"I can't sleep."

He sighed deeply and stood, his chest glistening in the moonlight as he towered over her. He lent down and plucked her from the ground, holding her close, bridal style, with his strong arms.

Alucard sat on the cushioned sill of the large window in her room and let her get comfortable against his chest, "The sun…" she trailed off.

He grunted and shifted her a little and she kissed his neck, causing him to smirk, "I wouldn't do that."

She blushed and drifted back to sleep. Her dreams now were instead filled with her dark prince and memories she never knew she had, memories that didn't seem to be hers.

Illiana felt that she had only been sleeping for about an hour when Alucard jolted her awake. Her blurry eyes, only saw orange light as she opened them, "Is the sun up?"

"No." came Alucard's gruff voice, he gently but hurriedly put her in her coffin.

She fully woke up and looked around. Her home was on fire, "What the hell!" she moved to climb from the coffin but Alucard pushed her down, "Don't move." He threw in her weapon and slammed the lid.

There was lots of moving around until Illiana felt like she was standing upright. There was more moving and a few curses form what sounded like Pip, before a string of French that she could understand only a little. Something about Seras being heavy.

She banged on the coffin lid, "Let me out!"

The lid swung open and she fell onto the hard, cold, and wet London ground. She stayed there as she watched her condo from above as it slowly burned. The other residents spilled out onto the streets with what little of their belongings they had.

Seras then fell from her, navy blue, coffin, "Bloody…where are we going to go?"

Pip sat on the top of his own deep green coffin, "We may have to return to the mansion."

Alucard growled deep in his throat, "This was done on purpose."

Illiana sighed, "By someone after me. So if we go to the mansion they'll be expecting that."

Seras nodded to herself before looking up at Alucard, "But we don't have any other choice, do we master?"

"No police girl, we don't."

* * *

Illiana sighed as she looked up at the slightly worn portrait of Integra Hellsing. She felt Alucard's presence in the room and folded her arms, "She was extremely pretty. In a regal sort of way."

He wrapped his arms around her and looked up at the portrait of his master. She was pretty, he had always thought so, but never pushed the fact onto her. She probably would have shot him and went about her way.

"She wouldn't have shot you." Illiana whispered. "She cared too much."

Alucard had forgotten for a second that she could read his thoughts as clearly as he could read hers.

He released her and walked over to the grand, oak, desk and pulled open a drawer, producing a small cloud of dust and a scatter of spiders. He pulled out the worn revolver and the tin box of bullets. He loaded the gun, Illiana watching silently, then reappeared behind her.

Illiana ran her hands over it as it was placed in her hands. Alucard put his chin on the top of her head, "I want you to have it, my new master. Feel free to shoot at me whenever you like." He chuckled.

Illiana blushed, "I don't think I could ever shoot at you."

"You say that now. But there will be a time when you'll need to."

She looked back at him, confused and he only grinned, causing the world to flash before them for a second until he settled in a large throne-like chair. Settling the woman in his lap.

"Go to sleep my master, my angel. We'll deal with the fools who did this tomorrow."


	7. Legacy

**Chapter 7**

**Legacy**

It was footsteps and screams from above that pulled Illiana from her sleep. She clung to Alucard's frilly, white, shirt as the crumbling Manor shook. Alucard simply sunk deeper into his chair and held tighter onto the woman in his lap.

Illiana freed herself and walked out of the chamber, moving slowly down the dark, damp, hall. _"We must protect the third floor at all costs! Move men! Move!"_

It happened so fast. Apparitions of soldiers rushed past her, through her. Screams filled her ears and blood splattered the halls. She picked up her pace, fast walking then finally running. Something was chasing her; everything was chasing her.

The woman flung open the nearest door and threw herself into the room.

_"Sir Integra. How do you plan on handling this?!"_

_ "I honestly can't tell you that. I have no clue what it is we're going to do."_

Despite already being cold, that voice chilled her to her very core. In the seats of the long table were men she vaguely recognized as the old Nights of the Round Table, and at the head, was Integra Hellsing.

_"What do you mean?"_

_ "This is an outrage!"_

_ "Please sit down."_ She was so calm, so reserved despite the destruction that was happening around her.

A thump sounded at the door and it swung open. Integra stood, _"Alucard!"_

The King appeared in the doorway, "What is it? My master?"

_"Handle this!"_ she barked.

Alucard shot his gaze to Illiana who shook under the red orbs, he stalked over to her as the scene continued to play out. _"They are your men Integra, you do it."_

"Did she really…?" a shot scared the vampire and she grabbed Alucard's coat, "Oh my god."

_"May god and her majesty bless your soul."_

The apparitions and noises faded away, leaving Alucard and Illiana standing alone in the grand room, the table rotting, and the chairs nothing but old piles of wood.

"My old master was strong, but not as strong as most would think."

"Old master?"

Alucard wiped away her bloody tears and kneeled before her, "You are my master now." He kissed her hand and smirked.

Illiana snatched her hand away, "I can't be Integra."

"I'm not asking you to be. You woke me and gave me my first drink, you are my master."

The timid dancer gave way to the vampire that had been hidden; only to be found by the 'man' on his knees before her, "Get up."

Alucard chuckled as he stood, "Yes, the firmness and power in your voice, that's what I want to hear."

"Don't get excited just yet. We'll get nothing done without the queen's graces."

"Yes, of course, how long it's been. Police girl! Wake your fledgling, we have business to attend to."

* * *

Alucard stepped cleanly from the black Bentley; his new outfit of black slacks, black undershirt, and black leather jacket suit him for the day and age. He turned his eyes, now covered by black glasses, rather than the usual red, to the maids waiting at the doors of the castle.

He laughed at their flushed faces and trembling hands, "I think I could learn to like this"

"Don't get too bloody comfortable."

He held out his hand and helped Illiana from the car. He licked his lips as she pulled on her pencil skirt and threw her hair over shoulder.

"You look delightful. My old master never dressed so…"

Illiana smirked, "Like I said before, I'm not Integra." Her heels clicked dully across the cement as she followed the maid to the grand doors.

Seras and Pip were the last to fall from the car, both in more modern clothes. "Master!"

Alucard grinned widely over his shoulder, "Wait here police girl. I think that I will be enough to persuade."

* * *

"Your majesty. I'm honored that you would have me."

"Of course child. I heard of your parents." The old woman lent forward in her throne, a violent cough wracking her body before she narrowed her eyes, "Come here. There is something different about you."

Illiana tried not to smirk as she approached the queen, kneeling before her. The old woman's warm hand cupped the younger's chin.

"Your eyes, my dear, are red."

Illiana smiled and the queen started not even a little, "And your teeth are sharp. My, you're a vampire."

"Yes my queen. Are you displeased?"

"Of course not child! Alucard, dear, come here."

Alucard approached the old woman, all smiles. He pulled Illiana gracefully to her feet and took her place before the queen, "So you changed her eh? You're just as handsome as ever Alucard."

"Thank you your majesty." His grin only grew wider at her compliments.

"Now I do believe that the two of you are here for a reason, you may speak."

"Your majesty, there will be another world war approaching, this one involving humans, against the undead."

"How do you know this?"

Illiana sat down and crossed her legs, "I was created to lead and win it."

"Well then. What do you propose to do?"

"I can and will find and stop the other side. But of course, some damage will ensue and I won't tolerate being locked away because of it."

The old woman pushed her completely gray curls from her face, leaning forward in her throne once more, "You sound like Integra."

"I beg your forgiveness you majesty, but I've said it once and I'll say it again, I am not, and will never be Integra Hellsing. Her legacy was to great to be cloned or repeated."

Alucard chuckled, "So humble, master."

She smiled sweetly, a creepy contrast to her tone of voice, "On the contrary Alucard. She was great, but her legacy, may be outdone."

The queen nodded, "You have my permission to do as you please. Anything else?"

"Of course…"

"Well zat didn't take long at all!" Pip opened to the door for a smiling Illiana, a grinning Alucard behind her.

"How long did you think it would take?"

Alucard grinned once he was next to her inside the car, Pip and Seras in the driver and passenger seats, "So what now My Angel?"

"Well, we can go home."

* * *

"This place is beautiful!" Seras ran from the car and up the stairs into the small, stone, mansion.

Illiana seemed to be back to herself, "Of course. It's perfect with it only being the four of us."

Alucard turned up his nose, "Can't we do without the flowers master?"

"I've always wanted a beautiful home with flowers. Two small children and a handsome man at my side."

Seras pointed to herself and looked to Pip, "I feel like we're the small children."

"Alas mi amor. We are." Pip affirmed, walking into the house with the blond on his arm.

Alucard wrapped his arms around the woman's middle from behind, "You know master, this won't last forever."

Illiana put her hands over his then turned to face him, "I know. I am extremely aware. But I will fight for it…for you."

"What are you saying?"

She slipped his glasses off of his face and kissed his cold forehead, "You will truly be free of any master, including me."

Alucard kissed her lips and smirked, "Hm, what if I didn't want that?"

* * *

"I am thoroughly disgusted by you fucking idiots!"

"But sir. She simply…disappeared."

"Find her again, and this time I want her in my possession, in my arms! I want my angel so I may start my war!" The man moved to the grand window in his room and ran a hand through his long, white, hair.

"Yes sir. We will search right now."

"Good. Bring her to me this time. I will finally put her in my bed and keep her with me."

"Rick sir."

His deep blue eyes turned to the small woman that entered the room, she shed her robe and hung her head, "You called for me sir."

He smirked at her, "I did. You'll have to do until I have my angel."


	8. Sick

**Chapter 8**

**Sick**

"Undress me."

Alucard's mouth almost fell off his face at the woman's order, he grinned as she approached him and put her knee between his legs, her red eyes sparkling in the moonlight as she gazed at his face.

"It would be my pleasure my master."

Illiana couldn't fight down her blush as he started on the buttons of her shirt. Once it was on the floor he moved to kiss her chest and she grabbed his hair, "Wait. Continue your first task."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, swiftly unzipping her skirt. His grin grew in size and he ripped her tights and she grabbed his shoulders, "What are you doing?"

Alucard lifted the woman so she was straddling his waist, "You said to undress you, you didn't say how."

Illiana captured his lips in their most passionate kiss, a maze of teeth and tongues, "Keep going."

Her bra hit the floor next and Alucard sunk his teeth into her cold flesh, emitting a scream from her. She put her hands in his hair and pulled it until he backed away.

"Your blood is still so sweet."

Illiana's eyes were half lidded and she could only mumble a reply, Alucard lay her on the bed, "Rest my master."

"No. Continue. Take me."

"So suddenly my angel?"

"Sudden? This is not sudden this is meditated, wished for. I love you Alucard…Alucard….ALUCARD!"

The lid to the black coffin popped open and Alucard glared at Illiana, she was blushing and glaring right back, "What exactly were you dreaming about?"

His glare melted into a smirk and he stood from his coffin, "You my dear."

"Really now? It sounded like you were eating me."

"Maybe I was."

Illiana blushed as he moved to the window and the moonlight caused his white skin to glow. She bit her lip and approached him, "What are you getting from this?"

"Absolutely nothing."

She put her hand through his hair and watched as his eyes closed and his breath left him heavily, "Don't lie to me."

His red eyes snapped open and looked at her with a seriousness she had never seen from him, "You."

Her forehead came to rest on his and she breathed in deep, taking in his heavy smell of red wine. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and pushed her body into his. "When this is over."

Illiana closed her eyes, "If it's ever over."

Alucard stepped away from the woman and she grabbed his wrist, "Te va iubi mine prin durere si prin separarea. Veti dragostea mea pentru totdeauna." The Romanian spilled almost perfectly from her, although she had never spoken it before.

The King of the Night turned to her with his eyes wide, "You will love me through the pain and through the separation. You will love me forever." He repeated in English.

Illiana smiled as she put on her silk robe, "You said that to her. I dreamt it, it was beautiful coming from your lips."

Alucard put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. Her smile became even brighter. "When this war starts, I'll hold you to what you said."

* * *

"Do it again"

"I'm trying!" Illiana pouted and walked towards the wall, but put her hands up just before she walked into it.

Alucard laughed at her flustered face, the sound echoing dully in her chest, "You are just as bad as police girl!"

"Shut up! I said I was trying! It's hard."

The nosferatu stood from his new throne in the corner of his new, and fairly vast room. He rest his hands on her shoulders and lent down until his breath tickled her ear, "You need to concentrate, master. Think as if the wall isn't there, it's inferior."

The female rolled her eyes, "Inferior?"

He shook her a bit, "Yes. Pay attention."

The duo didn't notice as the door to the room creaked open and a little blond head popped inside. Seras opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it when she noticed the older vampires. The blond was sure that she liked Illiana; the young woman was like an older sister. And her master, Alucard, he was like a father.

But she felt betrayed as she watched the two; he had never taken the time to teach her like that. He simply yelled at her and called her an idiot.

Seras bit into her lip as Alucard wrapped an arm around Illiana's waist and used his free hand to hold hers, whispering in her ear, and guiding her through the wall.

She ran back to the other side and wrapped her arms around the king as he reappeared.

"Mi amor? Iz everything alright?" Pip put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Seras kissed his nose, "Everything is perfect."

Alucard glared at the door as it closed and Illiana looked over her shoulder, "What?"

"We need to start the next phase of your training."

The woman was slightly worried about the grin on his face and the way he looked at her. "And that would be?"

"Regeneration."

"I don't think I like the sound of that."

Alucard grinned as he pulled out the silver gun, Joshua. Illiana paled ever farther then she already had naturally as he pointed the gun at her. "Run."

She screamed as the wall behind her exploded, along with an expensive vase, "Can you wait until we're outside!"

"Then run! Run!"

The woman cursed under her breath once she realized that his bloodlust had set in, going so long without a fight, it actually didn't shock her. Pip and Seras tore into the room. "What the hell?!"

Illiana pushed them from the room as she felt the gun at her back, "Never mind it!"

The door exploded next so she ran through the hole and down the hall. Then she remembered she could walk through walls. She dove through the wall in the foyer and landed on the grass beside the house.

"Run my angel run! Save yourself before I clip your wings!" Alucard yelled.

She was immediately on her feet, but hit the ground hard as a bullet tore through her leg.

Her scream could have broken glass if the house had any windows other than thick stained glass. "Stop!"

Illiana felt the missing chunk of her leg morph back and held up her hands, "I can do it! I can!"

"Let's try it with something bigger! Something more valuable?!" Alucard sounded insane as he approached her, "How about your head!"

Tears burned her eyes, she didn't like this; she didn't want him to be like this, it was the reason she hated the creature she was, "Opriti-va! Eu dau! Va rog!"

"Stop! I give! Please!" the words entered his mind and his eyes calmed their glint and Alucard looked over the shaking woman on the lawn, the moonlight bouncing off of her tears and the blood pooled just under her leg.

"Illiana."

The woman flinched away from his hand, her eyes flashing violet, showing her fragile, human, self. "Nu atinge de mine."

"Do not touch me." He heard. Alucard still reached for her, he felt something grab his non-beating heart and squeeze, blossoming pain over his chest. She was so afraid she could only speak one language.

"Va rog, lasa-ma sa te atingi, interul meu."

"I'm not your bloody angel!" she screamed in English, she glanced over his shoulder and latched onto Seras as she fell at her side.

"Master! What were you doing?!"

Alucard kept his red gaze on Illiana as Pip and Seras helped her stand, "Mr. Alucard, zat vas extremely uncalled for!" Pip said. His accent laced in slight anger.

The Nosferatu took another look at Illiana then stalked back to the house. Seras looked at Illiana worriedly as they too headed back, 'But he was so gentle with her before.'

Illiana's eyes flashed red as she watched him, "He's sick."


	9. Changes

**Chapter 9**

**Changes**

He had said it himself, that one day she would need to shoot him. Her red eyes glared at his black coffin as she stepped closer to it and lifted the lid.

Alucard felt the sharp pain of the silver bullet in his chest, he grabbed her wrist, bruising it and shoved his hand through her middle, not noticing who was assaulting him.

Illiana hacked as blood spilled past her lips and dripped to the floor. She broke free from his hold and grinned so sadistically that it challenged even Alucard's. She licked the blood from her lips and put the gun to his head, "Run."

Seras and Pip came into the room, "Illiana! Stop!"

The nosferatu glared at the woman as his head morphed back, "Get out."

"But master!"

Illiana turned the revolver on Seras, her red eyes holding a hunger that distorted her pretty face. The shot from the tiny revolver was like that of a bark from a great dog. Pip managed to snatch the blond out of the way and close the door that was still shattered from the night before.

The gun was turned back to Alucard and he accepted the shots, coming closer and grabbing the woman by her upper arms. She dropped to a full split on the floor and rolled between his legs, emptying the gun into his back.

Upon hearing the click of the empty gun, Alucard turned and faced her.

Illiana didn't move, she simply stared at him and dared him with her gaze to make a move. He stalked to her and her eyes flashed violet, when he got close enough she slapped him hard across the face, only once.

His gaze narrowed and she moved to slap him again but her wrist was caught and he spun her so fast she couldn't speak, and she tried to before his arm caught her around the neck.

The woman bit down into his arm, his painful memories and passionate feeling flooded into her mind and she harshly released him.

Alucard was confused as the bite mark started to smoke, something about her bite stung, hurt.

Illiana pushed past the other nosferatu in the house and walked into the front yard. Her breathing got heavy and a sharp pain in her side made her feel like the world was spinning.

"Illiana!"

She felt his anger, but it wasn't directed at her. Alucard glared at the man who held his angel, his master, in his arms. The Jackal was revealed from what seemed to be nowhere, and the white-haired man chuckled.

"You wish you could shoot me."

The gun boomed like thunder but nothing happened, "You know, if you had really shot me, this human woman here would be severely hurt."

"You disgusting piece of shit! What did you do?!"

Seras gasped as she finally made it outside, noticing Illiana in the arms of the mysterious man, and the color on her skin, and the glint of violet in her half opened eyes, "She's…"

The man raised his brows, "Human my dear? Yes, she is."

Illiana opened her eyes, "Alu…card."

The man hoisted her higher up in his arms and smiled down at her face, "Don't worry, he can't hurt you…my angel."

A fire blazed behind Alucard's eyes and he was before the man in an instant, rearing back to lash out. But the man only chuckled as the invisible wall between him and the No Life King kept him safe.

He looked back down at Illiana who was still unaware of the situation, "C'mon my dear. I'm tired of being entertained by this dog."

"Let her go!" Alucard's screams turned to barks of horror as he shifted into Baskerville, the hellhound that Illiana had lovingly named Prince. He tore off after the black truck after the imaginary wall was long gone. But even still, something kept him from getting close.

"Master! Master wait!"

Seras and Pip rematerialized next to the nosferatu. Pip sniffed the air, "It smells like magic."

The king didn't speak, but instead watched with his superior sight as the truck continued to ride away with his past and future in the arms of some unknown enemy.

"Police girl."

"Yes master?"

If he was human it would have killed him to say it, "The sun is coming up. We must go back to sleep."

"But master! That man just took Illiana!"

His eyes flashed dangerously and he grabbed the front of her shirt, "There is nothing we can do Seras!" he held her for a second longer before dropping her to the ground.

As Alucard lay back in his coffin he rethought what he told his former fledgling. There was something he could do. He had lost Mina in the past, he was not going to loose her as Illiana in the future.

* * *

_"She doesn't need to be involved…"_

_ "She was made for me!"_

_ "Mina…"_

_ "You are an angel in a world of demons."_

She woke up fast, disorienting herself and causing her stomach to crawl up into her throat.

Illiana tried to take in her surroundings. The room was vast and expensively decorated, crème walls with gold inlay and leather furniture with fur throw blankets.

The bed she was sitting in was four-poster and crème also with gold stitched pillows and silk sheets.

"Illiana, darling, are you awake?"

The man that sat at the foot of the bed was extremely handsome. He almost didn't seem real. His hair was stark white and waist length, his silver eyes watched her with so much love that she didn't feel the fear she should have felt.

"Illiana…" the woman repeated, "That's my name right? Where am I?"

He brushed her dark chocolate hair behind her hair, "Yes sweet heart, that is your beautiful name."

She nodded and lent into his touch as he brushed her face. "And this place?"

"Our home darling."

Illiana reached out to touch him back, "Our…"

He kissed her forehead, not wanting to rush, "Yes, ours."

The woman got comfortable on the bed, getting closer to the man on the bed with her, "What's your name?"

"Rick." He said as he stood with her hand in his, "You like to dance right Illiana?"

She smiled, holding onto his arm as he led her out of the room into the hall, "Yes…Rick." She smiled as she said his name, trying it out and liking how it sounded, "I've danced since I was a little girl."

Rick walked her into the vast room with wood floors and mirrors all along the walls.

The man chuckled as he grabbed her hand and put an arm around her waist, "Speechless dear?"

She nodded and he smiled genuinely at her in the mirror, lightly kissing her cheek, "It's all for you my angel."

Something sparked in Illiana's mind. It was a tall man with black hair and white skin, and red eyes peering at her with a mischievous love and hunger. "Alucard."

Rick almost growled as he grabbed her face and kissed her hard and passionately on the lips. He would drain every ounce of that vampire from her, and then he would kill him.


	10. Purify

**Chapter 10**

**Purify**

"Again Illiana! Come at me again!"

The woman never thought she would fight with a sword, let alone two of them. Upon three days of observation, Illiana noticed that Rick was extremely traditional; from this house all the way down to the way he dressed.

He wore frilly shirts sometimes, and tight pants with high boots, she thought he looked gorgeous though, in his flowing coats and crisp white suits.

"Again!"

Training with him was like dancing almost, he was so beautiful, with his long hair and thin, yet built, frame. His eyes caught her off guard, and half the time she didn't pat attention.

Rick gasped as she cut her hand and fell to the floor with the force of his blow. She looked down at the blood on her hands and he immediately held a cloth over it.

"Darling, you have to pay attention." He said softly.

"I'm sorry."

But she still felt as though something wasn't right, like all of her past was missing. All she remembered and all she saw was this man, Rick. She felt like she should know more.

"Rick?"

Her timid voice made him smile, "Yes?"

"Are we…married?"

His blue eyes sparkled with happiness, "Do you want us to be?"

She blushed, she wasn't sure. She just, "Well, I thought that we had to be. I don't understand why I live here, and why you treat me so nicely."

Rick smiled, cupping her face with his free hand, "I love you."

"Sir?"

The entrance of the butler disrupted her chance to question his feelings. Rick stood and approached the other man, "What is it? That bloody vampire isn't being a problem is he?"

"No sir. We haven't seen any movement from him at all. But, I do have some news."

"I'm listening."

"The queen. She has finally passed."

Rick smirked before looking back at Illiana with an extremely sad look on his face. "Oh no, that is horrid news. Illiana, darling, I need you to go back to our room."

"Alright."

She never questioned him, even when she wanted to. He almost treated her like a child, but he did so with such kindness that any questions she wanted to ask, almost always died down to nothing.

Illiana sighed as she untied the heavy weights from her wrists. He long, tan, skirt billowed about her legs as she traveled down the long hall. Her white top was slightly stained with blood and her hand was still soaking the cloth she had been given.

A dark chuckle made her stop, "Leave the kid, I smell better blood."

She started to walk backwards down the hall as two men rounded the corner. They were dressed alike, in what seemed to be uniforms; their teeth glinted in the chandelier light.

A whimpering noise came from the hall they were just in and for a fleeting moment her natural mother instincts kicked in, but that disappeared as she bumped into a firm chest and a arm wrapped securely around her shoulders and across her chest.

Rick's blue eyes glinted dangerously, "What were you two doing?"

"N-nothing sir. Nothing at all."

"You were going to harm my angel."

The two vampires shook their heads, "We didn't know sir."

Another whimper sounded in the hall and Illiana broke away, running around the corner and dropping by the side of the small child on the floor. He had wispy black hair and bright green eyes that he watched her with carefully. He looked completely pained and afraid.

Illiana picked him up and examined his neck, the gashes made her eyes burn. She came back around the corner with the child clinging to her for life, "Rick. They attacked him."

Rick came down on the vampires that were whimpering at his feet, "Where did you get him?" he barked.

"W-we found him."

"You marred a human child!" his white hair floated around him as he approached the woman and child, "Take him to our room. Darling." He said, brushing the boy's hair with his hand, "I'll send a doctor soon."

Illiana nodded and walked down the hall. Any doubts about Rick had completely vanished. He was perfect.

* * *

_ "As you can see behind me, there is sheer pandemonium taking place inside the palace. The death of the queen has administered a heavy and devastating blow to this country. As the extended noble family struggle to put a new ruler on the throne, the knights try to figure exactly what happened to our queen. Who, before her death, was in perfect health."_

Seras turned off the television and whipped the tears from her eyes, "Master?"

Alucard ignored the lone, blood, tear that ran down his face. He turned off the television, silencing the news broadcast. "I can smell that filthy human all over this."

Pip sat down in a nearby chair, "Do you think he murdered the queen?"

The blonde female in the room shook her head, "And get away with it? It was the queen!"

The No Life King growled and clenched his fists, "I smell war."

"Master?"

"Get out."

"But master!"

"Alucard!"

"Leave!" as the two lower vampires left the room he sunk deeper into the large chair, spreading his legs and throwing back his head. Images of the many wars he had lived through over the many centuries ran through his head like a movie. As much as he loved war and destruction, he did value peace.

He stood from the chair and walked across the room. Those documents, the one's Illiana managed to save from the fire. They were burnt around the edges but he could still read some of it clearly. "…. anti-vampire serum… Birth of No Life Queen…successful…clone…"

Alucard couldn't contain his anger and punched a hole in the wall. Illiana was right; she was a weapon, a weapon specifically for winning a war…a war between humans and vampires.

Seres and Pip followed the vampire silently as he stormed from the house. They knew this was big and they knew that Alucard was willing to shed blood in order to get answers.

* * *

"We have no choice, he's the closest."

"But we all know what he did. We-"

A chuckle made the remaining knights turn to the large doors leading into the vast, cold, room, "Speaking ill of a noble. How very un-knightly of you all."

Rick smiled brightly as the other men stood and bowed to him slightly. One of the men, the son of a former knight and the youngest at the table, stayed standing as the others sat down, "Sir Rick. We've made a decision."

The white haired man sighed and walked to the throne at the head of the room, lounging in it, "Have you really?"

"Sir Erin! We have not authorized that decision!"

The young man ignored the older, "We have decided to seat you on the throne. As King of England."

Rick couldn't keep the wide smile off his face, "Excellent."

All of the men seamed to fall into a haze and they asked simultaneously. "Your first order, my lord?"

"Prepare for war gentlemen. I will wipe the vampires from this land, and create a pure country."


	11. Nice To See You Again

**Chapter 11**

**Nice To See You Again**

Alucard seemed different. His normal peacock behavior had been turned down so low that he was barely a glow from the embers in the fireplace. His bright yet sharp smile could no longer be seen in the darkness, paired with his pulsing red eyes, and his maniacal laughter was reduced to nothing but a tired sigh. Tired…who would ever think an immortal to be tired?

But the Prince of Darkness was indeed tired, completely tired with the constant fight and pester of the annoying little bugs that god named human. He could never be left alone to gracefully float through his eternal life. And if they wouldn't let him float, "They could at least put me out of my misery."

"Master?"

Alucard looked over at the blond who timidly entered the room. He regarded her with another sigh and she hung her head, "Master I'm sorry. I know you said not to disturb you but…"

The nosferatu took the envelope that she extended toward him, "Thank you, police girl."

Seras nodded and left in a rush. After he had stormed from the house she kept her ears open for any screams of terror, but they're were none, he had simply taken a walk. The young nosferatu swore that decade-by-decade her master became more and more human.

Alucard ripped open the envelope and glared at the swirly lettered invitation, "A party for the new King."

If he attended he wasn't sure he would promise this new king his own head, seeing the queen replaced may force him to murder. Also, something told him he and this new king had met before; he could still smell that ivory haired human everywhere in this situation.

Alucard stood from his throne, walking around the white coffin on the floor and approaching the window. Another war, that's what this new king wants. For the first time in a while Alucard's lips curled into a smile, "Maybe this stupid human should meet his opponent."

* * *

"Darling he looks like a doll."

Illiana frowned and the small boy in the frilly outfit, pants synched just below his knees and poufy white shirt. His wispy black hair was almost in perfect curls and he looked at Rick with an almost pleading air, "But that's the point. He looks adorable."

Rick rolled his eyes as a maid fixed his collar, "Illiana if we are to keep him he will be a man. Please dress him properly."

The woman stood and let another maid lift him up and carry him from the room. "It makes me uneasy that he doesn't speak."

The ivory haired man shooed the remaining two maids, "My angel he will speak when he is ready. Besides, power emanates from silence."

Illiana smiled as he stepped extremely close to her, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Rick, how come you never kiss me?"

The man raised his brows in amusement, "What brings about this question?"

She blushed and turned her violet eyes to the floor, "The way you look at me. And you say that we're…lovers, but…"

Rick wasted no time in gently grabbing her chin and pressing her lips to his. The maids would be in a fuss about his wrinkled tux but the feel of her hands on his upper arms felt amazing. And the way she moaned as his body landed on top of hers as they fell onto the bed.

"Rick."

The way she whispered his name. All of it was beautiful. He started on the strings of her corset, he had waited, twenty three long years for her to grow and ripen to the point where all of his touches would make her react in a way that would excite him in a way he longed for.

Illiana rolled her body against his and he pushed the kiss harder, somewhere amongst the passion, her lip began to bleed.

Rick pulled back sharply and watched the red liquid run over her lips and down her tongue to the back of her throat, for a moment he swore he saw her eyes flash red.

"Darling, rinse out your mouth."

He sat on the bed, panting, as she did as she was told. When she reentered the room the maids were back and little Ryan, was back in the room. A tux almost identical to Rick's was over his four-year-old frame.

Illiana was completely silent while she was dressed in her peach colored dress; the top fit snuggly until just after her waist where it flared out beautifully until it brushed the floor.

The journey to the palace was making Illiana's heart pound. Once they reached the palace, the woman could only look at it in wonder. Rick smiled at her and kissed her cheek, "Relax darling. Just remember, all of this is for our future."

* * *

"Master, look."

Alucard followed Seras and Pip's dumbfounded gazes to stairway at the head of the banquet hall. The nosferatu glared at the man whose arm was around Illiana's waist.

His bright blue eyes scanned the room and he smiled brightly at Alucard. Illiana didn't notice she was busy fussing over the young child at her feet.

Seras moved to run after her master as he made his way to the bottom of the stairs, "Master wait!"

"He smiles because he wants to fight me!" Alucard was already riled up, his blood boiled in his veins and he had already convinced himself that tearing this fool apart would make him feel significantly better.

Rick continued to smile as Alucard reached into the jacket of his tux. The snow haired man simply held up his hand, "Do you really want to do that?" he chuckled, "Well of course you do. But it would mean something horrible for your little friends."

Alucard caught a glimpse of the barrel of a gun high in the artistic lofts of the room. "A gun? My fledling and her's can withstand anything you throw, human."

Rick's smile turned into a smirk, "Even what turned Illiana human? But I'm sure it won't be much of a threat, but vampires make better humans anyway. Don't you think?"

Alucard glared at him, "You…"

Illiana approached the two men, Ryan at her heels, looking around at the bright lights with wide eyes. The woman put a hand on the soon to be king's shoulder. "Rick, who is this?"

"Nobody wh-"

"My name is Alucard." The No Life King cut the other man off, gently grabbing Illiana's hand and kissing it.

"…Alucard..." She said slowly. It sounded familiar and he looked familiar. The black haired man that she saw when she closed her eyes; was him. She felt like she had been starring at him forever, but instead he smiled and his hand slipped from hers.

Rick wrapped her in his arm and lead her away. Illiana looked back over her shoulder at the vampire, 'I've missed you, my master.' Was all she heard in her mind before Ryan tugged on her dress.

The child whimpered and pointed to a waiter who walked by with a tray of sweets. She smiled sweetly and beckoned for the man, who bent at the waist and let the soon to be Prince take his pick.

Rick sat in his throne, Illiana next to him and Ryan next to her. His bright blue eyes wandered back to the lofts and he lent towards the woman next to him, "You know my angel, mankind was born with so many flaws." She only looked at him and he smiled at her confusion, "But then there are the divine, those who are seen as demons. These demons, are truly perfect."

He knew she didn't understand but in a moment, she would.


	12. Slaughter

**Chapter 12**

**Slaughter**

Rick was calculating. How well this would go and how happy he would be with the outcome. Alucard was still watching him, sheer bloody hatred behind those pulsing red eyes. It only made Rick feel more like he was in control.

Little Ryan climbed into the man's lap and played with his hair. He smiled down at the child and put a finger on his nose, "Are you having fun little one?"

The child stuck his thumb in his mouth and nodded his head. Rick put his hand through the boy's black curls. "Good." He then turned to the woman next to him, "Illiana."

She kept her eyes straight ahead, watching the mysterious man with black hair and knee weakening red eyes, "Yes?" she answered dreamily.

"Darling look at me."

Illiana snapped her eyes to him in response to his cold tone of voice. He badly wanted to reach out and grab her chin in order to see her red eyes better. But as fast as the urge came it was gone as her eyes lost the menacing color.

She held his hand gently and kissed it, "Are you ok?"

"Yes."

He snatched his hand away, leaving the woman slightly startled and raised it into the air. The two shots made the whole place seem to pause. And Alucard roared in anger as Seres and Pip hit the floor.

The blonde rolled over onto her back and slapped a hand over her mouth in an attempt to quell her pain. Alucard grabbed her wrist and yanked her hand from her mouth.

Her blue eyes stared up at him and started to water as some of the luster returned to her skin. The Nosferatu felt a burning in the space where his heart should be as Seras held his hand. He only had a second to register the click of more guns and covered the two fresh humans with himself as screams and blood filled the hall.

Ryan's own scream pierced the air and Rick pushed the boy into his chest. As the attendant next to Illiana was shot, his blood splattered onto her skin and dress, and she froze. She didn't begin to scream until a dying noble grabbed her dress, "My queen! Help me!"

Shouts of, "Protect the King!" and "It's the Vampires!" were heard over the gunshots and fast fading screams. But Illiana only watched the man she had been watching all night as she was dragged away by guards. Alucard looked over his shoulder at her and her eyes widened in recognition.

"Alucard!"

* * *

"Let me out!"

Illiana grabbed the bookcase in the room with her and knocked it onto the floor. The sculptures on it shattered into pieces and the books flew across the room. She took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. She remembered everything. Alucard, Seras, Pip, who she was and who Rick was.

"You sick bastard! Let me go!"

She pounded on the doors until her hands turned red then slumped onto the floor, her still bloody dress pooling around her. "Alucard!" It became the only word in her vocabulary, his name. She screamed it until her voice only allowed her to whisper, then until it became completely inaudible.

Rick placed his hands flat on the other side of the door, he could hear her on the other side, whimpering, trying to call out to the vampire. A hand on his back made him tense and the servant backed away. "My lord. You need to be crowned as soon as possible."

He nodded, his white hair falling over his shoulders as the woman on the other side of the door started to cry softly. It was a success to some degree. Everyone at that party was dead as far as he knew but the hold he had on his one true goal had been shattered.

"Midnight."

"Sir! A coronation to be put together in two hours? It's impossible!"

The man grabbed the front of the servant's shirt, "I don't need the glamour from before I need the fucking crown! The sooner it is on my head the sooner I can start this war!"

He dropped the servant and turned to the door. Upon opening it Illiana attacked him weekly. He grabbed her gently, "Please don't fight me."

"This is all your fault! You killed my parents! You made me what I am! You ruined my life!" Rick looked into her wet eyes and wished that the tears didn't fall.

Illiana felt his hold on her and screamed as he pressed her to his chest. "No! Stop!"

"Please my angel."

"You killed all those people." She bit her lips and squeezed her eyes shut. "Who is it that you really hate?"

"No one. I envy humans and I disagree with vampires who don't realize that we are nothing with our endless lives."

"We?"

"I waited to change myself so I could stay young and beautiful for you."

The woman felt her dress loosen and drop to the floor. Rick moved faster than she was braced for and she could no longer scream as her back hit the bed. This wasn't happening. His lips felt wrong, his touch felt unpleasantly hot and his voice sounded like a horrible song.

She wanted _his_ lips and cold touch; she wanted _his_ deep melodious voice. She wanted to look up and see _his_ deep red eyes. Not these eyes of cold blue. With one last bout of strength she parted her pink lips and closed her violet eyes, "…Alucard…"

* * *

"They were the only two that came in completely unharmed. They're running high fevers but other than that…"

Alucard watched from the shadows as the doctor studied the two, 'humans', in the hospital room. He was trying to stay occupied with them. But her voice was in the back of his mind, screaming his name and begging him to come help her.

"Doctor, we have other patients that need your attention." The nurse spoke up. The doctor nodded and left the room, the nurse lagging behind.

The vampire revealed himself the moment the room fell silent. He was still wearing is bloody tux and the smell was driving him wild. But there was too much going on for him to simply give in to bloodlust.

"Master."

Seres watched her master as he approached her bed and sat on the edge. "Hello Police Girl."

"Master. Everything hurts. What's going on?" she then caught sight of Pip, "Well of course that wanker picks a bloody horrible time to be sleeping."

Alucard looked over at the man. His braid was partially undone and his face constantly twisted in his sleep as the pain slowly subsided, "Police Girl, what do you remember?"

"Screaming and darkness. Everything smelt like blood and gunpowder."

The vampire smirked and grabbed a silver bowl from the bedside table. Seres took the bowl as it was handed to her without a word. As she looked at it, trying to figure out why her master had handed it to her, then she noticed her reflection.

She noticed her bright blue eyes, human teeth, and her glowing skin, pink cheeks and all. "N-no…No! Master fix it!" she held out her wrist to him in a panic, "Bite me! Fix this!"

Alucard gently held her wrist in his cold hand, he was cold, she noticed. He looked over her and shook his head, a smirk widening across his face, "Did you think I didn't know that you've always wanted this Police Girl..." he drifted, "Seras."

"I didn't mean it! I love being a vampire!"

The King of Darkness stood and started towards the wall, glancing over his shoulder at his fledgling to see her one last time, "Live a long, normal, life police girl."


	13. Crowned

**Chapter 13**

**Crowned**

**A/N:** OMG I HATE THIS!

* * *

She could hear his footsteps coming down the hall. It made her heart beat faster…with fear. After what he did to her all she could do was dress and crawl to the corner. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his face above hers and it made her sick.

Illiana convinced herself that Alucard wasn't coming, that he didn't care for her like she thought he did.

She convinced herself that Rick would have his war, and he would win it.

The door to the cell swung open and she was surprised when Ryan ran in and dove into her lap. Her hands were immediately in his hair and she kissed his cheeks and forehead.

"I knew you would want to see him."

Illiana went rigid as Rick entered the room. He smirked as he stepped closer and got on one knee, also stroking Ryan's hair. He lent in close and whispered in her ear, "Listen to me and do what I say. Or I'll kill him."

She nodded and he stood, revealing the maids who had entered the room, "I am to be crowned in two hours, get dressed." He tossed two swords onto the bed, "And don't forget those."

* * *

Illiana put her hand on the swords at her hip, 'Why would he trust me with these? I could kill him.'

She entered the vast room and noticed the priests and Rick…and little Ryan. The child walked over to her and ran his fingers over the white lace on her white pants and the lace on the wide sleeves on her shirt.

He looked up at her with a smile, his green eyes glittering.

'Right. I won't let him hurt Ryan.'

Rick smirked at the woman and held out his hand, "My queen."

Illiana still felt sick. She didn't want to be on his side, she didn't want to do this; she wanted to cut his head off more than anything. Her hand slipped into his and he moved her to stand by his side.

"I know you hate me right now." He lent in close to say, "But soon there will be no one left, all you'll have is me."

The priest tapped him on the shoulder, "My King, we should start now."

He was excited, "Of course."

"Sir! Sir the vampire is here!"

Illiana pulled from Rick's grasp and moved to leave the room, "Stop!" She turned back to him and he had Ryan by his shoulder, "I don't think you want to do that."

She took a deep breath and rejoined him.

"Start now! I want to be crowned before he interrupts!"

Illiana closed her eyes, ' Alucard please…'

* * *

_ 'Alucard please…'_

Alucard stalked through every hall, darkening them as he moved, leaving screams and blood in his wake. When he reached the large double doors he blew them open with Jackal and grinned broadly at the white haired king.

"You are too late! I have been crowned! Illiana!"

The vampire watched with an unchanging expression as the woman took the stairs slowly to stand before him. Her eyes burned with tears and she watched him closely.

"You don't look happy to see me." He stated with a sadistic smirk.

A tear broke free and ran down her face, she glanced over her shoulder then looked back at him, "Things change."

Alucard noticed the child being held forcefully by his shoulder, "You fight for this child?"

Illiana bit her lip, "Do you know what's it's like to have someone look up at you with innocent eyes Alucard?"

He smirked widely, "You did it to me."

Rick was growing more and more inpatient, "Kill him Illiana!"

The first blow came faster than Alucard expected and he growled at the blood dripping down his cheek. He drew both guns and pointed them at the woman, "You brought this among yourself."

She nodded her head in solemn acceptance, "I know."

He raised his gun and fired, he noticed how she didn't flinch as the bullet tore through her shoulder. He felt the blade hit his own and snarled in excitement as his arm hit the floor.

"Stop playing games with me Alucard." She spoke silently, "I'm not holding back for you."

It was harder for Illiana to fight through her tears, she couldn't see and it was getting hard to breathe. Another bullet tore through her and she heard Ryan scream in horror, "I said stop playing! This is real Alucard, if you're so great prove it!"

His bloodlust was apparent and her pain was just as clear. At this moment he wanted to kill her, he knew that's what she really wanted. She could hear his thoughts and they made her skin crawl. More bullets grazed her skin and she came after him, she plunged the sword straight through his heart and glared into his red eyes, "Kill me!"

Rick's eyes widened and he grabbed Ryan's wrist. He moved down the stairs of the small altar and dragged the boy with him.

Alucard put the muzzle of Joshua right over her heart and pulled the trigger.

"No!" Rick was confused, it wasn't supposed to happen like this, she wasn't supposed to die and he wasn't supposed to face Alucard alone.

Ryan put all his weight into pulling his hand from the man's grasp. Rick let him go and moved down the hall. A bullet hitting his protective shield made him stop, and the chilling chuckle next to his head made him flinch.

Alucard took the moment to bask in the man's fear, "…Run."

* * *

Illiana felt cold, despite the little patches of warmth she felt over her chest. She willed her eyes open and watched the head of curly, black, hair and the wet green eyes.

She only registered the crying before she registered that the warmth on her chest was blood, and little hands.

'I can't die like this.'

_ 'You asked me to kill you my little freak.'_

'I'm not a freak.'

Alucard chuckled, _'You were an experiment, you were not born, you were not turned. You are a freak.'_

Her eyes closed and tears hit the marble floor, 'But…'

_ 'If you are not a freak. Prove it.'_

Illiana stared at the ceiling, the swirls of gold and the divine images, she glared at the angel painted just in her line of sight. A little gasp made her look down back to the small child with her.

Ryan pointed to her chest and she noticed that her wound was missing, and in the reflection of his glassy eyes she noticed her red one's. She wasn't going to question how any of this was possible, because everything just kept getting more and more complicated. Then she heard a window crash.

"Bien! Déchirons cet humain d'idiot aux parties!"

Seras smacked the French mercenary, "You bloody idiot! We have to find my master first!"

Illiana wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or not, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Pip, Seras?"


	14. Here With You

**Chapter 14**

**Here With You**

** A/N:** And I am back after a painfully long hiatus. The return of Illiana and Alucard! Please enjoy.

* * *

Alucard grinned form ear to ear. The other man's heart was beating like a rabbits. It only proved to make the vampire more excited, "I thought it was a war you wanted! Come out and fight me!"

Still nothing, just more heartbeats, then came a confidant shout, "Why do you wish to fight me? We should be fighting the humans!"

Alucard's grin grew by a few molars, "What reason do you have to take up arms against the pathetic humans?"

"They enslaved you… all of us! Do you not want revenge?" the bodiless voice asked.

The nosferatu chuckled, "You try to turn your words and trick me! I am free!"

"And yet you still wish for them to go unpunished?"

The calmness of the question made Alucard think about it, the man did make a valid point. But he never had any real problems with humans. He respected Integra, Walter was his friend, Pip and the other soldiers were wonderful sources of entertainment, and he didn't regret saving Seras.

"I have no bad blood with humans, just weak vampires."

"It is the humans that are weak. They have the capacity to do so much yet they waste it. They know nothing of the future or the past, and they waste their time on medial things when they will die soon. I will personally wipe them out and start the world anew."

"Why are you turning vampires human?"

Alucard looked over his shoulder and Illiana, Pip, and Seras. The woman spoke up again, "Are you going to answer me Rick?"

There was a silence before he spoke, "So I can kill them too."

Alucard ignored the other woman and narrowed his gaze on his fledgling. "Police girl, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to help you master! I didn't want to get left behind."

"I told you to live a long human life."

"And I will, after I'm finished here."

Footsteps caught Alucard's attention and he became excited, "He's running!"

"Then let him run."

A whimper behind Illiana made Alucard look over her shoulder, "That child s following you around like a parasite. Can I squish him?"

Ryan screamed and Illiana picked him up, "No!" she took a deep breath, "We don't have the option to fight with a child and these two unprepared idiots around. And this place is crawling with soldiers."

"Bring them on!"

"Alucard!" Illiana had to shout to get his attention, "You're not alone anymore. You can't just look out for you."

He stared at her for a long time before he smiled, "I take it you know a way out."

Illiana took off in the direction Rick headed in, "His soldiers are coming from the center of the manor so we need to head away from them."

Seras breathed heavy as she tried to keep up, "Soldiers? What does he need soldiers for?"

"His war Seras."

* * *

"He can find us here."

Illiana exited her bedroom after getting Ryan to sleep, "He won't look for us. Right now getting his war started is more important."

"How are ve supposed to stop an army?" Pip asked.

Seras nodded, "Good bloody question. There's only for of us."

Illiana glanced at Alucard and he moved away from the wall, "Two, police girl."

"Two? No! Pip and I are helping whether you like it or not!"

"Police Girl, don't make me hurt you to keep you out of this." Alucard approached and she stood up to him in defiance. Getting as close to his face as her stature would let her.

"I don't understand what the problem is! You never cared about me before!"

"You will die!" he barked, "And I will not be able to save you again. Do you wish to become a ghoul Seras?"

The blond watched her master with wet eyes until she felt cold, slim, hands in hers. Illiana smiled at her, "Seras, there is something you can do for me."

"Y-yes?"

"That little boy in that room almost died. It would kill me if anything ever happened to him. But I can't take care of him, not like this." She held the young woman's hands tighter, "Can you and Pip take care of him for me? Now and even after this is over?"

"I don't know how to be a mother."

"It'll come to you."

"Of course. I'll do my best."

Alucard moved to the window, "We need to move now. Enough of this nonsense."

* * *

"Dammit! I want everyone together and ready for deployment in an hour."

"Yes sir!"

Rick slammed his hands down on the table in front of him causing the knights to jump in fear. "My King, what happened?"

Rick glared at the older man and approached him, [putting his hand around the man's neck but not squeezing hard enough to choke him, "I almost had that damn vampire."

The knights of the round table were not foreign to the vampire he was speaking of and one of the younger knights raised his hand hesitantly, "Did he take the queen my lord?"

The white haired man sighed, "Yes, but no worries. She'll come back willingly."

"How can you be so sure?"

Rick narrowed his piercing gaze on the young knight and leaned farther across the table, "She has to stop me right? I just have to remind her of how happy she was with me."

The knights watched as Rick moved to his throne at the head of the table and kicked up his feet. He laced his fingers behind his head and sighed long and loud. "I can fix all of this."

All Rick needed was to trick Illiana back to him and make her kill Alucard for him. She was the only one who could. He made sure it would be that way personally before she was born.

"The troops are ready my lord."

Rick smirked, "Send them out."

* * *

"Alucard."

The vampire looked away from the window as Illiana entered the room. He watched her approach him and lean against the wall, "I didn't think you'd come after me."

He smirked, "What reason did I have to leave you behind?"

Alucard opened his arms a little and she stepped into his embrace, wasting no time kissing him full and hard on the lips. He grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against him, growling, "I can smell him all over you."

Illiana could barely respond as she tried to keep up with him, "I…he…just get him off…"

She gasped as her back hit the wall and Alucard had her legs around his waist faster than she could catch her breath. Illiana bared her fangs at him as he smirked hungrily at her, "This will bind you to me. You'll be mine after this."

Illiana nodded her head harshly, "I don't care. I just want to be with you."

Alucard gave another nasty smirk and laid her on the bed, "You'll be with me forever."


	15. Neverending Night

**Chapter 15**

**Never-ending Night**

**A/N: **Getting close to the end here people! Hope you like this chapter as much as I do.

* * *

"Take care of him you two."

Seras nodded and hefted the child higher on her hip; the wind blew hard, sloshing the water against the Bristol dock.

Illiana brushed back the child's curls and kissed his head. Pip put a hand on her shoulder and she wiped away her tears, "This boat will take you to Dublin, we'll send for you when it's over."

Seras looked to Alucard, "How long will that take?"

"I don't know police girl."

"Not long." Illiana reassured, "I promise."

The vampires watched as the trio of humans boarded the ship. Alucard slipped on his glasses once the ship was out of sight. "Are you ready?"

"No. But I don't have much of a choice on the matter."

Alucard smirked, "No, you don't."

There was silence while she stared out at nothing, "Is it worth it?"

"Is what worth it? You're speaking in pathetic human riddles."

Illiana chuckled, "Is it worth living forever? Watching time pass, people die, countries shift and merge… is it worth it to never stop living?"

Alucard turned on his heel and waited till she was following close to speak, "No my angel. It isn't worth it at all."

* * *

Rick admired his battle uniform in the mirror. He could hear the soldiers outside his window, marching solidly to a beat that fell into step with his heart. He looked over at the table full of Illiana's pictures and smiled softly. "I shall slice through you personally my dear."

He slipped his blade into his belt and walked to the balcony, throwing open the doors, "My men! Tonight the human reign shall fall and your never-ending night will end! Your long lives of dark days and lonely nights will be lifted, as you become what you deserve. A human being, made in the image of god himself instead of a demon, made like the devil."

The soldiers didn't dare move, their machine guns resting solidly on their shoulders and their hats pulled to the brow.

It didn't bother Rick any as he simply raised his hand and they turned and marched into the streets.

* * *

Illiana looked over the edge of the building she and Alucard were on, "There's so many."

Alucard smirked, "The man doesn't bluff. I like that."

"I doubt now is the time to be praising him."

The nosferatu watched as she fit an arrow into her bow and aimed it at the street below, "Ah, of course, you want him dead."

She released the arrow and it exploded in the crowd of soldiers below, "I want his head in my hands."

Alucard nuzzled her neck, "Your bloodlust is very appealing my dear."

Illiana smiled as she readied herself to jump down below, "I know."

The soldiers immediately started firing as the vampires landed on the street, shattering the stone paving the ground. A bullet hit the female in the shoulder and dissipated, "They haven't switched to the special ammo yet, just regular bullets."

Alucard put a bullet through the eye of a soldier, "Do they think they can defeat us with mere bullets?"

An arrow cut through three men and she looked at him, "We're not their targets. The humans in the city are."

As she finished speaking, the London alarms rang and Illiana could imagine humans running for shelter in their homes and their churches. 'I'd give anything to be dancing again. To be unaware of this. To be afraid like them.' She thought.

* * *

Rick ran his hands along the coffins at his side, "All of this is thanks to the two of you. You gave all of this to me. All of this…and her."

He sighed in content as a blast sounded on the other side of the castle, "And here she comes." He almost sang.

He pulled up a chair and sat between the coffins. The sounds of agony following the progress of his angel and that demon grew louder as they got closer. His smile tugged ever harder on his lips and he stood triumphantly from the chair as they blew open the doors.

Alucard immediately released Joshua's clip on the man but of course the same field from before stopped every bullet.

"Alucard, no need for such hostility."

Illiana glared at him, "How do you justify what you're doing?"

The white haired man waved his hand dismissively, "Ana please darling. We don't want to fight in front of your parents."

The coffin doors rose and the most pressed and clean vampires Illiana had ever seen stood on either side of Rick. To the left there was a man, tall and thin with wispy blonde hair and a handsome face. The woman to the right was like a Greek statue, womanly in shape and blood red ringlets bounced in her face.

Illiana took a stop back, "My parents were mutilated. I saw their bodies myself."

Rick chuckled, "Yes, my assassins did go a bit over board. But I was angry. So I'm making it up to you, I recreated them. For you dear."

Alucard growled, "I bet they die like the worthless beings they are!"

"Stop!" Illiana grabbed Alucard's arm, "T-they're my parents."

He glared at her, "You believe this?"

She shook her head and raised Artemis true to her chest, "No. But if anyone kills them, it'll be me."

Her first arrow was for her mother, a straight path to her forehead but Illiana gasped when it hit the wall behind.

"Now Ana, dear, we taught you better than that."

The grip on her arms was strong and Rick laughed when the doors slammed, Illiana kicking and screaming the whole way down the hall. He pulled out his sword, tossing one to Alucard, "Now we can fight like men."

* * *

"Let go of me!"

Her father looked down at her, "A lady should never be present when men are fighting."

"Besides. It's bound to get bloody in there. You shouldn't have to see that." Her mother chimed.

'These aren't my parents. They're not my parents.' Illiana repeated her thoughts as she tried to figure where they were taking her. She was being dragged backwards so she couldn't see.

"When all this is over you'll have a handsome husband and a kingdom. Every little girls dream." Her mother chimed.

Illiana shook her head, "It's not mine."

She regained her footing and broke away from the imposters, running down the hall and bursting into the room with the mirrors along the wall. For a moment she saw herself and Rick then she heard the doors close.

Her parents' reflections stared at her and she remembered seeing them dead. "My parents are dead."

Her mother giggled, "Ana we're very much alive honey."

"You won't be when I'm through with you."

* * *

"I haven't fought a worthy opponent in a long time."

"You coward, you've been hiding." Alucard sneered. It was strange. The feeling of urgency, like he had to do this. Normally his fights were a want, a bloody want, now they were a need. He needed to do this, for her.

"Hiding, planning, whatever you want to call it."

Alucard didn't answer and Rick smirked, "You know, Mina was a wonderful base for my Illiana. But I decided, why should I have to lay in bed with a face you liked."

The first blow was thrown then and Rick wiped the blood from his arm, laughing, "That is your first and last blow."


	16. Freedom

**Chapter 16**

**Freedom **

**A/N:** It's a little on the short side but I really hope you like it! Next to last!

* * *

Illiana staggered down the hall. Using the walls to stay standing upright, smearing blood on everything she came into contact with. She was numb and her "parent's" blood was heavy on her clothing. In the end, killing them had been easier than she thought.

It was as if her real parents were still in there, and at some point during the fight, they let her have it.

She rubbed her violet eyes and continued down the hall, the blade in her hand making an awful scratching sound as she dragged it along the floor. Her mother had managed to crush Artemis…the bow laid in pieces among the blood and broken glass.

"I see you made quick work of your parents."

Illiana stopped and turned on her heel. Rick stood in the center of the hall, all smiles. The woman turned away from him and took off running.

'How did he win…?"

Illiana threw open the doors to where she was sure she had left Alucard and Rick to their fight. "Alucard!"

She fell at his side and tried to ignore the huge gashes all over his body, "Get up! You idiot get up!"

"He isn't much of a legend if I may say so. It was pretty easy." Rick inspected his uniform for any blood and found a drop on his sleeve, "Damn. This was spotless."

"Shut up!"

Illiana put her hands flat in the blood on the floor, "No way…no way he died this easy."

_"Really, then why did you kiss me?"_

_Alucard grinned wickedly, "Your blood-"_

_"No no… your blood." Illiana shoved a paper in his face. "All those times you were splattered through halls…they used your blood, to make me."_

Illiana stood. Not bothering to wipe the thick liquid from her hands. She grabbed the sword off the floor and turned to Rick, everything about her even and calm.

Rick unconsciously took a step back as she walked to him and he noticed the blood on the floor, it was following her. "My angel, what is this trick."

"No trick. I don't think you paid attention," she paused to look him in the eyes, ", when you hade me made."

Rick kept his eyes on hers as she circled him once and stopped; the blood creeping up her legs and disappearing. Her eyes became a bolder red and she smiled at Rick, "You took my parents, my freedom, my life."

"I made you!"

Illiana nodded, calmly, "You did. A testube vampire." She chuckled, "It's already been done."

"Illiana, my angel. What do you think you can do? Half the city is dead and gone. Let me rebuild…join me."

She took a step back from him as he reached out a hand, "No. You're not as strong as he is." She frowned at the unconscious Alucard.

"Do you really think you can kill me you useless, filthy vampire!"

"Yes!"

The two clashed hard and loud both screaming in each other's faces before pushing away.

"I could have given you everything!"

"I only want back what you stole!"

"I gave them to you!"

"Those were not my parents!"

Illiana buried her blade in his thigh and fell on her back as he swung at her face. She screamed and jumped at him, "I hate you!"

They tussled on the floor until she felt something sharp press into her stomach. She lay on her back and pulled out the knife. Laughing at the ceiling. Her blood pooled under her at an alarming rate and raced across the floor, forcing Rick into the hall.

Rick felt as though she had taken on the traits of the mad vampire slumped in the corner.

She had gone insane.

Illiana stopped laughing and frowned, "You can't change the world in a night, a day, a week, a month, a year. It'll change on it's own and the good and the bad and the ugly and the beautiful will all collide whether you want it to or not. We all live just to die and no one really lives forever. At some point our souls give up on the things that never change. Because unchanging things are boring."

Rick let the words sink in but was back on edge as eyes appeared in the darkness that was her blood. Their gaze was trained on him and they followed him down the hall.

He turned tail and ran, "I just wanted to make it perfect!"

She smirked, "Perfect things are disgusting."

* * *

Alucard stretched and smirked at the violet eyes watching his face. "I figured it was your fight so I let the idiot think…"

"I know."

"The army?"

"They stopped. A lot of people are dead but the city will recover. You missed everything."

The vampire almost pouted like a child. He missed all the fighting.

Illiana held out hand and showed Alucard the needle there, "It's a stronger dose. It won't wear off."

It was then that he noticed the luster to her skin and laughed, "Of course you already did it."

She nodded and smiled, "How about we see what its like to really live and die?"


	17. Legends Never Die

**Chapter 17**

**Legends Never Die**

**A/N:** The last chapter. Years after Rick's war is prematurely ended and Illiana and Alucard live as humans. Chapter is short but i'm kind of fond of it. Hope you enjoyed the story!

* * *

"Sir Hellsing you're late."

The tall thin man approached his seat at the round table with a confidant smirk on his face. The ghost of his adoptive father's smirk. The older men at the table felt tingles run up there back but one snapped out of it first, "Why do you take your position as a joke Sir Hellsing!"

The man tucked a strand of curly black hair behind his ear, "Why would I ever take something so serious as a joke?"

Another man at the table sighed, "Ryan please. We had hoped you would retain your mother's calm disposition, not your fathers…"

Ryan chuckled, "I apologize."

"You should be sorry you brat! You wouldn't be in this seat if it wasn't for-!"

Ryan's cold glare made the man stop, "If it wasn't for what? My father being the demon dog of the old Hellsing Organization?" he smiled, "If I remember correctly that same dog saved this country and the world twenty years ago. And died as a human."

The old man became quiet. And another spoke in his place, "We are all aware of the death of your parents."

Ryan continued to smile, "Two years ago today."

"Which is the reason for this meeting."

"Of course." The young 'Hellsing' slid a folder across the table to the eldest man, the eldest Knight, "The building will be finished within the week and I've already chosen my recruits."

The man flipped through the folder, "The Wild Geese? Are they even still around?"

"My aunt and uncle did have a son you know. My cousin was determined to recreate is father's group."

"Understood."

Ryan smiled and crossed his legs, "How soon can this go into affect?"

"Rushing a little aren't you?"

"Maybe…But my grandmother's organization has been gone too long."

"It will be sent to the royal court. This meeting is over."

* * *

"How did it go?"

Ryan ruffled his cousin's blonde hair. Demitri Bernadotte scowled at the older man who smiled, "We should be up soon."

The blonde put his hands behind his head as they walked the path through the old house to the stone arc in the back, "My mom cooked dinner. Dad said you could come over."

"Of course."

"Ryan…I know today is touchy. But…"

"They became human to raise me. And the very thing that gave them mortal life, took it."

"You know they were happy though. My mother says that your dad lived for hundred of years. For him, dying became an ultimate goal…one he couldn't reach."

Ryan smiled, "I know. And my mother died with the man she loved." He looked up at the sky, "Is your mother making a cake? You know how I love sweets." He turned gracefully on his heels and walked back to the car.

Demitri followed after his cousin as fast as he could, "You ate the whole thing the last time!"

The older chuckled, "A gentleman would never gorge himself."

"Gentleman my ass!"


End file.
